


Darling Just Hold On

by jessx0418



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Just hold on, M/M, One Shot, RIP Johannah, Steve is very briefly mentioned, kind of a blink and you'll miss it thing, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, same with Simon, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: Louis could not believe he was here about to perform a song in front of millions of people without three other people by his side. But even though they weren't by his side, he knew they were close by. And he would be okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I deal with grief, I write. So while this may or may not of happened, this is not meant to offend anyone. 
> 
>  
> 
> RIP Johannah. I know you are proud of all of your children and you were an amazing mother to them. You will be greatly missed.

There was a small knock at the door. Harry got up from his spot on the couch and opened the door, revealing Liam and Niall.

“Hey.” 

“Hey H.” Liam said, hugging him. 

“Hey Harry.” Niall said softly before hugging him as well.

“How’s he doing?” Liam asked.

Harry sighed. “Trying to be strong. As always.” 

Liam and Niall frowned sympathetically.

“Where is he?” Niall asked.

“Sound check.”

“How are you holding up?” Liam asked.

“I’m okay. I’m just worried about him. He’s trying to be so strong for the kids and just burying his feelings.”

“He can’t do that.”

“I know.” Harry agreed. 

Liam shook his head just as the door opened. Louis had a look of surprise before his face turned neutral.

“Hey lads.”

“Hey Lou.” 

Liam and Niall got up to hug him. 

“Alright?” Liam asked.

“Yeah.” Louis replied, though none of them believed in. 

“You ready to go on?” Harry asked.

“Yep.” Louis nodded. He turned to the guys. “Thanks for coming out today.”

“We wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Niall told him. Louis nodded.

There was another knock at the door and a producer stuck her head on.

“Louis, it’s time for you to go on.”

Louis nodded. 

“We’re gonna hang out back here with H. Watch it backstage.” Liam told him.

“Okay.” 

Niall hugged him again. “Go knock them dead, Lou.” 

Liam hugged him as well. “You got this.” He patted his shoulder. “She’ll be watching you.”

Harry walked up to him and smiled before pulling him close. He felt Louis let out a shuddery breath and held him tighter before pulling away, pretending he didn’t see the tears in his eyes.

“This is what she wanted. She’s so proud of you, always will be.” He stroked his cheek. “Do this for her.” He whispered.

Louis closed his eyes and nodded. Harry pressed their lips together before pulling away.

“I love you.”

Louis smiled slightly. “Love you, too.”

“We’ll be here watching.”

Louis headed to the door and turned around, thanking whomever for bringing him these three wonderful people. He took a deep breath and closed the door before heading to the stage.

 

It was over before Louis knew it. The roar of the crowd was deafening. Louis pressed a kiss to his fingers, lifting them up. _For you, mum. I love you._ He thought. 

Steve hugged him and Simon had some final words. And that was it. He had done it. He let out a deep breath as he headed backstage, people stopping him and congratulating him as he went. He finally made it to his dressing room where Liam and Niall greeted him with huge smiles.

“That was incredible!” Liam exclaimed, hugging him tight.

“That was amazing, Lou!” Niall said before hugging him as well.

Louis looked past them to see Harry watching him. Proud was written all over his face and Louis could feel the tears well up. As soon as Harry hugged him, he finally let himself cry. Harry whispered praises into his ear and Louis held on tighter, unwilling to let go of him.

Harry had been his rock, his strength, the one he knew he could always lean on and when he needed it now more than ever, he was here. Holding him tightly telling him how proud he was and how proud his mom is of him. Louis wasn’t sure he would be able to make it through this without Harry, the boys, and his family, and he was glad he didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are as lovely as you xx Thanks for reading


End file.
